


Quality Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quality Time

Title: Quality Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: #54: Drag, and for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) Special Valentine's Day Challenge, [prompt 1](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=floatingbed6zm.jpg).  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluffity fluff!

  
~

Quality Time

~

Harry steered a pouting Draco towards the balcony. “But I was having fun at that club! Why did we have to leave--?” Draco gaped as he took in the scene.

An enormous, round hammock was suspended from the terrace’s roof, comfortable pillows scattered over it.

“Sorry I dragged you away,” Harry whispered, “but I wanted to spend some quality time with my husband. We are on our honeymoon, after all.”

Draco, smirking, dragged Harry with him to the edge of the cushioned seat. “I’ll allow you to make it up to me,” he purred.

Harry grinned. He’d counted on that.

~


End file.
